Behind Closed Doors
by artgrl17
Summary: Matsuri is Konoha high schools newest student and is nervous but excited for a new start, but soon a red headed boy catches her eye, his dark looks and distant personality intimidate most people but she has a feeling there's alot more to him then that.
1. Chapter 1: Preperation

**Okay this is my very first fanfic ever so I'm praying that its gonna be good. Ive had this story in my head for a while now and I love this couple so thought why not. **

**reviews would be great **

**thnx alot hope you like it :)**

**I don't own naruto in any way ,shape or form**

* * *

It was about ten o clock at night and Matsuri was still undecided about what she would wear the next day. Tomorrow was her first day at Konoha High School and she wanted to make a good impression. As she was deciding between a skirt and a pair of capries, Matsuri's aunt walked into her room.

"Thats enough Matsuri, its time for bed"

"Just five more minutes, I'm almost done"

"Alright, but I want you in bed by ten thirty, you ve got a big day tomorrow"

"Yeah I know"

"Remember, ten thirty" said her aunt as she walked out to also get ready for bed.

Matsuri looked back at the mirror holding up the shirt and capries trying to decide between the two.

"I think I'll go with the skirt" she mumbled to herself.

And with that, her outfit was complete. She had chosen a white v-neck t-shirt, a navy blue, white, and light blue plaid skirt, and a pair of black flats with a single white flower on each of them. She then changed into her pajamas and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once she finished, Matsuri went back into her room and turned off all the lights accept for the one on her nightstand next to her bed. She then got into her bed and pulled the blanket over her, but before she turned off the lamp to go to sleep. she took the picture she had of her mother off the nightstand and held it in front of her for a while. Her parents had been killed in a car accident the year before, and she and her aunt had just recently moved because her aunt thought it would be best for them if they could have a fresh start.

"I miss you so much mom" said Matsuri as a single tear escaped her eye.

Although she loved her aunt dearly, she just wasn t her mother. She was very anxious about what was to happen tomorrow. Starting her junior year of high school in a new school, with new teachers, and worst of all, new students. She was never the most popular girl in school. She had made a few close friends and they would all hang out together at each other's houses after school and on weekends. But now, she had to start all over again and she wasn t looking forward to it.

"I wish you were here mom. You always knew how to calm my nerves"

She placed the picture back on the nightstand and stared at it for a little while longer until she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I know this chapter is really short but don't worry they're gonna be longer**

**again reviews are greatly appreciated, but be gentle **

**please n thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**Well here it is chapter 2, I promise its alot longer then the first one**

**Reviews n comments are loved**

**I dont own naruto or any of its characters**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Matsuri was sleeping soundly when her alarm clock went off.

"BEEP..BEEP..BEEP"

She lazily rolled over to shut it off, then laid back onto her back and rubbed her eyes.

"Mph...well time to get up"

She stretched her arms up and let out a loud yawn as she sat up and got out of bed to get ready for the day. she got up and walked into the bathroom and plugged in her flat iron to let it warm up as she got dressed. She walked back into her room and walked over to the dresser she had laid her outfit on the night before and got dressed. after putting on the black flats, she walked back into the bathroom and began straightening her short brown hair that had managed to form into a very messy bed head. after about 15 minutes, Matsuri finally got her hair the way she liked it and put on some eyeliner and mascara before heading downstairs for some breakfast

Matsuri could smell the food her aunt had prepared for her.

"Good morning" her aunt greeted her.

"Morning" she greeted back.

"You look nice, I guess all that time you spent deciding on your outfit payed off" said her aunt jokingly

Matsuri chuckled at her aunts teasing " I guess so"

"Well here you go, a nice hot bowl of scrambled eggs, now eat up, you don't want to be late for you orientation this morning"

Matsuri nodded and began to eat her breakfast. This morning she would be shown around her new school by one of the students before the school day actually started. It was about 7:00 and her orientation wasn't until 7:30, and she only lived about ten minutes from the school so she had some time.

"Are you excited for your first day" her aunt asked her as she took her bowl when she finished eating.

"I'm more nervous then excited" said Matsuri.

"You'll be fine dear, you're a lovely young lady and anyone of those kids there would be crazy not to like you"

" I guess" responded Matsuri in a slightly sad tone, staring at where her bowl had once been.

Her aunt walked over to her and placed her hand gently on her niece's back.

"I know this must be very hard for you dear. Having to leave the place you grew up and the friends you made there. But this is the start of a whole new chapter in your life and mine, and im sure you'll be able to make a wonderful experience out of it"

Matsuri looked up at her aunt and smiled. Her words had given her a great amount of encouragement and lifted her spirits a little bit.

"Thanks Auntie" said Matsuri embracing her aunt in a loving hug.

"Anytime dear, oh and would you look at the time we better get going"

Matsuri looked at her phone and saw that it was almost seven fifteen. So she grabbed her bag and she and her aunt hopped into the car and drove off to the school.

* * *

Matsuri and her aunt arrived at the school just five minutes before her orientation.

"Do you remember where you need to go?" asked her aunt.

"Yeah I'll be fine"

"Alright dear good luck"

"Thanks bye" said Matsuri as she closed the car door and gave her aunt one last wave good bye.

Once her aunt's care was out of sight. Matsuri turned around to face the front of the school. There was a large stone staircase leading up to the three sets of doors for the front entrance. She took a deep breath before making her way up the stairs and entered the school through the middle set of doors. There was a long wide hallway with flags hanging from the sides of different countries. She didn't see anyone around, so she decided to look for the office and see where she needed to go. She walked down the hall and looked to see if she could find anything informative. After walking around for about five minutes, Matsuri was greeted by a girl with short pink hair.

"Hey" said the girl cheerfully.

"Hello" Matsuri greeted back.

"Are you Matsuri, the new girl?"

"That's me"

"Cool I'm Sakura Haruno and I'll be the one showing you around the school"

"Great, thanks" said Matsuri giving a friendly smile.

"No problem, now first things first lets take a look at your schedule"

"Sure"

Matsuri shuffled through her bag until she found the paper with the list of all her classes and locker number.

"Alright let's see"

Sakura examined the paper seeing what rooms Matsuri's classes were in.

"This is good, most of your classes are pretty close together except for you last one which is a bit of a walk, but you'll be okay, oh and look at this we have the same lunch period"

"You have lunch fifth period too?"

"Yeah, and so do some of my other friends, you could sit with us if you'd like"

"That'd be great, thank's" said Matsuri with much appreciation

"Don't mention it, now let's go through you schedule"

Matsuri nodded and began to follow Sakura around the school.

* * *

After going through her schedual a few times with Sakura, Matsuri was now confident in where she was going. Sakura had also shown her where her locker was. Matsuri was happy with her schedule except for the fact that her last class was all the way down at the end of the school on the opposite side of where the buses would be to take the students home. But Sakura had shown her a little short cut she could take to get ther quicker so she wasn't worried about it.

"So you know where you're going now" asked sakura.

"Yeah, thanks again for showing me around and inviting me to sit with you and your friends, I really appreciate it"

"No problem, it's always nice to have new faces at the table, come on I'll introduce you to everyone before the before the bell rings"

"Okay" said Matsuri as she and Sakura headed towards the cafeteria where all the students would wait until the first bell rang for them to go to class at 8:10 and it was only 7:50 so they had some time.

"Here let's go this way, its a shorter route to the cafeteria.

Matsuri nodded and followed Sakura down a smaller hallway with mostly lockers but had tow classrooms on each side at the end of it. She saw that there was one other person at the end of that hallway. A guy with short blood red hair that was wearing a red t-shirt with a black long sleeve underneath it, dark greyish green baggy pants with a single chain on his left hip and black skater sneakers. his backpack was on the floor next to him while he put something away in his locker. His backpack was all black except for DILLIGAF button on the front pocket. When he closed the locker and pick up his bag, she noticed the black around his eyes that enhanced their jade green color, and the love insignia above his left eye. When he walked past the two girls, he didn't even so much as glance at them. He just kept on walking, looking straight ahead with an emotionless gaze as if they were non-existent. Matsuri stopped and turned around to get another look at this boy. He walked slowly down the hall and put in a pair of black earbud headphones and pulled out a red ipod. Despite his gothic appearence, there was something about him that intrieged her.

"I wonder who that is" she said quietly to herself.

"Come on Matsuri, I want you to meet everyone" called Sakura from further down the hall, snapping Matsuri out of her little trance.

"Oh, Coming" she called back then quickly walked down the hall to catch up to Sakura, as the two once again made their way to the cafeteria, Matsuri looked over her shoulder one last time to see the boy turn the corner and out of site.

* * *

When the two finally reached the cafeteria, Sakura spotted two of her friends sitting at a table in the corner.

"Hey Sakura" the two girls greeted.

"Hey TenTen, hey Hinata" Sakura greeted back. "This is Matsuri, shes the girl I had to show around the school this morning.

"Nice to meet you" greeted Matsuri.

"Same, I'm TenTen and this is Hinata"

"Pleasure to meet you" said Hinata sweetly.

"So where's Ino?" asked sakura.

"She's in the bathroom, you know how she is with her hair and make up" said TenTen

"I know it, she probably checks it at least ten times during class: said Sakura jokingly.

"Well don't just stand there you two sit down" said TenTen. So the two girls put down their bags and sat down at the table.

"So how do you like the school Matsuri?" asked Hinata.

"It's nice, It's alot bigger then my old school though, I don't know how you guys find your way around so easily"

"It'll get easier once you've been here a while" said TenTen.

As the four girls began to socialize, Matsuri couldn't help but to think abouth the boy she and Sakura had passed on their way to the cafeteria.

"Hey Sakura"

"Yeah Matsuri?"

"Who was that red headed guy we saw in the hallway?"

"Oh, thats Gaara"

"Gaara?"

"Um hm, he's not the most sociable person your ever gonna meet, he hardly ever talks to anyone"

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact the only person I've seen him speak to is my friend and Hinata's boyfriend Naruto"

"Why is he like that?"

"I don't know, you should ask Naruto, he probably knows more then I do, I'll introduce you at lunch"

"Thanks"

"Why do you ask?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you ask about him, you like him?"

"What of course not I don't even know the guy" answered Matsuri, suprised by her new friends suggestion.

"That doesn't mean you can't like him" said TenTen, Matsuri hadn't noticed that she and Hinata had been listening to their conversation.

"But I don't!"

"Who doesn't what?" asked a blond haired girl as she approached the table.

"Hey Ino, this is Matsuri, she's got a crush on Gaara!" blurtted out TenTen.

"No I don't!"

"That's understandable, but I wouldn't get your hopes up about him if I were you, that guy doesn't give a rats ass about anyone" said Ino.

"He is wrather secluded isn't he" said Hinata.

"I just feel sorry for those stupid fangirls of his" said Ino.

"Fangirls?" asked Matsuri with a puzzled look on her face.

"There's just a group of girls that drool over him, talk about how cute he is, and follow him around like a bunch of lost puppies. But he'll usually just completly ignore them, and the only time he does say anything to them, it's when he yells at them to eaither go away or leave him alone" explained Sakura.

"Poor things just can't take a hint" said TenTen.

"Well anyway, I wouldn't get your hopes up about him" said Ino.

"Wasn't planning on it" answered Matsuri.

And with that, the first bell rang and all the students headed toward their first class.

"Well see you guys later" said Ino as she picked up her bag and walked away.

"Bye guys" said TenTen as she and Hinata also started their way toward class.

"Bye, well Matsuri we all sit here for lunch so you can just meet us here after 4th period" said Sakura.

"Okay and thanks again Sakura"

"No Problem, see you later"

"Bye"

As Matsuri walked through the crowd to get to her first period class, she thought about what the girls had said about Gaara being cold and secluded. But she couldn't help feeling there was alot more to him then that, she never did like to judge people too quickly and wanted to see for herself if what they said about him was true. But for now she shrugged of the thought and concentrated on getting to class.

* * *

**Holly Crab nuggets that was long!, see told you guys It'd be longer then the first chapter**

**Fell free to leave reviews and comments, always nice to get feedback especially since its my first Fanfic.**

**Please n Thankyou :)**


End file.
